1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to clamping articles and, more particularly, to an article for clamping a plurality of objects together to form a bonded unit in a secure and effective manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Objects such as sheets of material have been clamped together by a clamping article to form a bonded unit, wherein the objects to be clamped together may include a layer therebetween of a material for enabling the objects to be secured together. The clamping article is able to exert pressure on the objects at points along the surfaces thereof and/or at junctions of the objects such as corners thereof which may be angular, curved, or squared, to enable bonding of the objects together.
However, such clamping articles have been inefficient and limited in use, in that they have been bulky and able to clamp only a limited ranges of sizes of objects together, and they have also been expensive and inconvenient to utilize. Further, such clamping articles have not been designed for use in a wide range of clamping projects, and have not been practical for clamping objects at multiple locations together.
Therefore, there has existed a need for articles and methods for clamping a plurality of objects together to form a securely bonded unit. The present invention fulfills these needs.